Double Trouble
About Double Trouble is a song from the English Version of the Storybook anime. Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Cassandra Lee Morris, TBA, and Jeremy Nalley take the lead vocals in the roles of Ninja Dragonet, Elizabeth, Ultra’s Pikachu, and Ultra respectively. Episodes * The Many Colors Of Ninja Dragonets, when Team Rocket stole several Trainers' Ninja Dragonets. * What Singing?, when the Team Do-Gooders do the song, but gets interrupted by Glorysia who gets annoyed because she singing My Past is Not Today. * TBA, Team Rocket and Team Do-Gooders do the song again, but was interrupted by Skylinda who using Flamethrower at Team Rocket. Characters Humans * Eddie * Emily * Elizabeth Storybook * Ultra Pokémon * Rotom * Ditto * Manaphy * Phione * Dragonet Lyrics Original Version Ultra This is the boss, and I’m sick of waiting! I want Team Rocket! And whatever you do, don’t screw it up! [Verse 1: Chorus, Elizabeth, Dragonet, and Pikachu] Prepare for trouble Make it double Prepare for trouble Make it double We’ll be the biggest heroes of all time Creators of a grand design I’ll be one leader I’ll be the other I’ll be the joker of stopping crime Prepare for trouble Make it double Prepare for trouble (Prepare for trouble) Make it double (Make it double) To protect the world from devastation To unite all peoples within our nation To denounce the evils that a bad guy does To extend our reach to the stars above Dragonet! Elizabeth! [Pre-Chorus: Chorus & Dragonet, Chorus & Elizabeth, and Pikachu] Team Do-Gooders come in at the speed of light Surrender now or prepare to fight (That’s right!) [Chorus: Chorus, Dragonet & Elizabeth] Team Do-Gooders’s rockin’ Talkin’ trouble, walkin’ trouble Double trouble, big trouble’s gonna follow you Team Do-Gooders’s rockin’ Talkin‘ trouble, walkin’ trouble Double trouble, big trouble‘s gonna follow you We’re gonna capture villains just like you [Verse 2: Chorus, Dragonet, Elizabeth, and Ultra] Prepare for trouble Make it double (Prepare for trouble) Prepare for trouble (Make it double) Make it double (We’re Team Do-Gooders and we fight what’s wrong) We’re Team Do-Gooders and we fight what’s wrong (Against mayhem and madness, and we protect wild Pokémon) Against mayhem and madness, and we protect wild Pokémon I’m the hybrid! Evil, we will not stand You‘re just the players in my master plan! [Chorus: Chorus, Dragonet & Elizabeth] Team Do-Gooders’s rockin’ Talkin‘ trouble, walkin‘ trouble Double trouble, big trouble’s gonna follow you Team Do-Gooders’s rockin’ Talkin’ trouble, walkin’ trouble Double trouble, big trouble’s gonna follow you We’re gonna capture villains just like you [Bridge: Chorus, Elizabeth, Chorus & Elizabeth, Chorus, Elizabeth, & Dragonet] We‘re always gonna try it, no one can deny it We can stop a riot in Sunday school and (Ooh, no riots!) We’ll have you believing Villains can be deceiving “Do unto others” is our Golden Rule Skit Dragonet This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself! Elizabeth Even we couldn’t screw this one up, Dragonet! Pikachu Would you two stop yappin‘? Here they come! [Chorus: Chorus, Elizabeth, Dragonet, Dragonet & Elizabeth] Prepare for trouble...! Team Do-Gooders’s rockin’ Talkin‘ trouble, walkin’ trouble Double trouble, big trouble‘s gonna follow you Team Do-Gooders’s rockin’ Talkin’ trouble, walkin’ trouble Double trouble, big trouble (Gonna capture villains just like you) Team Do-Gooders’s rockin’ Talkin‘ trouble, walkin’ trouble (Walking trouble) Double trouble, big trouble‘s gonna follow you (Hahahahahaha!) Team Do-Gooders’s rockin‘ (Team Do-Gooders’s rockin’!) Talkin‘ trouble, walkin’ trouble Double trouble, big trouble (Gonna capture villains just like you) Team Do-Gooders’s rockin’ (Team Do-Gooders’s rockin’!) Talkin’ trouble, walkin’ trouble (Walking trouble) Double trouble, big trouble‘s gonna follow you (Big trouble!) Team Do-Gooders’s rockin’! Dragonet, Elizabeth, & Pikachu Looks like Team Do-Gooders’s blasting off again! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Pokémon Storybook Series